Bakugan: Opposites in New Vestroia
by Brightcloud0915
Summary: Masquerade, and Luna get sucked into New Vestroia with their bakugan, and find themselves as prisoners of Spectra Phantom. They become uneasy allies when they have to escape, but what happens when an alliance becomes an friendship, and a friendship becomes something… more what will happen. ShunXOC, and MasqueradeXOC. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey just me again Brightcloud0915. Now I'm coming at you with a Bakugan fanfiction. This story will feature Masquerade, Spectra and a couple of OCs of MY design, as well as two Bakugan of my design. I'm revising everything so please bear with me. I'm doing this because JetravenEx has given me very good advice on this story. Now Masquerade will you do the disclaimer.**

**Masquerade: Sure whatever it's not like I have anything better to do. Brightcloud0915 does not own Bakugan but she does own the two OCs as well as my new Bakugan and this story idea. Hope you do better this time around. **

**Me: *glaring* That's just mean, anyway here's the Prologue.**

**[Revised Prologue]**

* * *

Prologue

On New Vestroia

A boy around the age of sixteen walked down the corridors of a palace. He had spiky light blond hair, and blue eyes. He wore a red jacket with long sleeves that resembled something along the lines of a cloak, a black t-shirt, and black pants. His jacket had grayish-black feathers along the top and around the waistline. He also had black boots and white gloves on. He came to a door that slid open effortlessly. A man turned to face him. The man had gray hair and green eyes. He wore a white dress shirt, and black dress pants. He had a lab coat over that, and black dress shoes. He also wore a black tie.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice my lord," the man said to the boy. The boy waved his hand dismissively before he spoke.

"What is it you wanted to show me doctor?" the boy asked, and the man smiled.

"I think you'll like this very much King Spectra," the doctor said, "You want revenge on your enemies right?"

The boy, now known as King Spectra, nodded. The man then turned to a computer, and booted it up. The screen flashed to life but a loud whirring sound also accompanied the computer's activation. The lights flickered on farther on in the room revealing a machine similar to Dr. Mikel's Dimensional Transporter.

"Well this device you see before you can help you with that. All you need to do is input target name and it will instantly lock on to the genetic code of whoever you choose," the man said, "I've tested it thoroughly, and it has worked perfectly every single time."

"Well then why don't we invite some guests?" Spectra asked. The doctor let out a small laugh.

"Who do you have in mind?" the doctor asked. Spectra thought about it for a minute before asking the doctor to pull up files from Earth.

"Why Earth my Lord? Surely someone from New Vestroia would be better," the doctor said.

"Are you not confident in your inventions skills?" Spectra asked. The doctor fumed as Spectra continued to look through the files of Bakugan Brawlers on Earth.

"No I'm very confident in this machines abilities, but I was just curious to your reasons of bringing a human here," the doctor said.

"I'm just wondering how far your technology can reach. Now we'll be bringing over Shun Kazami and Alice Grebaich," Spectra said, "Fire it up whenever you're ready Dr. Atkins."

The doctor activated the machine and imputed the names. Four location blips flashed on the screen. Dr. Atkins cocked his head in confusion.

_What's going on here? In all the tests I've run only one, or two locations appear, but now there's four locations. Maybe there's a malfunction, but I can't do anything about it now. I'm just going to have to hope for the best I suppose_, Dr. Atkins thought to himself. The machine flashed, and two of the locational blips disappeared. The doctor smiled once he was sure that the targets were really being transported.

"They're on their way my lord. They'll appear in cell N-12. Shall we go and wait for their arrival?" the doctor asked. Spectra nodded and the two left and head for the dungeon.

Somewhere on Earth

Another boy of about sixteen with spiky blond hair stood up from where he had been sitting. He wore a dark blue shirt, black jeans, black boots, maroon fingerless gloves with black straps, and a white cape-like trench coat. He walked over to a desk on the far side of the room, and pick up a mask-like visor that was sitting on it. The black and purple band on it held it in place as he put it on. The large blue lenses obscured his eyes and most of his face, except for his nose and mouth.

After the visor was securely fitted he left his room. He turned to the right and began walking down a hallway. Once he reached the end he turned to his left, and faced a gray, metal door. He reached out with his right hand and pushed the door open. Once it was open completely he stepped inside. He quickly walked over to a desk that was in the very center of the room. A black and green sphere sat in the center of it.

Standing in front of the desk the boy picked up the sphere. It popped open. Two wings stood out at the side and were slightly curved downward, while a tail with four spikes, two on each side, that were slanted slightly upwards was behind, it also had four feet giving it a dragon-like appearance **(A/N It looks like Dharak from Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, but it is only black and green, it has no yellow)**. But it was the face that held the boy's attention. It was small compared to the rest of the open sphere. It had red eyes, and green horns, and small white teeth jutted from its upper jaw.

It was a Bakugan, and his _new_ partner. New because he had given his old partner, a Bakugan called Hydranoid, to his friend and former alter ego Alice.

"Drakona how are you today?" the boy asked.

"Very good Master Masquerade and I am ready for anything at all," the Bakugan said in a female voice. The boy nodded smiling. He turned around, and took a step forward. Suddenly a white portal opened up in front of him. The boy, now known as Masquerade, let out a cry as the portal began pulling him in. As he was finally pulled in fully he felt a sense of weightlessness before he blacked out.

...

Somewhere else on Earth

A girl with long honey-blond hair stared at the ceiling as she lay on her bed with her blue-gray eyes aimlessly. She wore a bright yellow t-shirt, white jeans, black sneakers, and her hair was pulled into a ponytail with a red band. She also wore a red bandana. She looked to her right as she heard her door creak open. She sat up as she saw who was standing in the threshold. It was a boy was short black hair with a long strand that stood up, and brown eyes. He wore a green shirt with dark green pants and black shoes.

"Hey Luna how are you doing this morning?" the boy asked the girl. She smiled at him.

"Just fine Shun, although Leonidas and I are kinda bored," the girl, known as Luna, said looking over at a white, yellow, and purple sphere **(A/N not sure if Haos Leonidas looks like this, but bear with me)**. It popped open revealing a dragon-like creature. Its wings were white on the back with purple for the membranes of them, green eyes shone from its face. It had two arms and legs the claws on both were a golden-yellow. Four spikes, two over each eye, were also golden-yellow. And another spike also golden-yellow jutted over its face.

"Yeah we really are," the former sphere said. Shun laughed smiling.

"Then why don't you two go for a walk. Who knows, maybe something interesting might happen," Shun said, not knowing just how close to the truth he was. Luna nodded, and picked up her Bakugan. Then she darted past her cousin and out the door. She ran down the hall until she came to the door that led outside. Once in the yard she ran straight forward and out of the gate. She turned left and ran for as long as she could, slowing down only when she her lungs started burning.

As she came to the street that would take her to the park a white portal opened up in front of her. She tried to stop her forward motion, but wasn't able to. The portal sucked her in and winked out of existence. As she flew through the portal she thought she saw a boy with spiky blond hair ahead of her, but before she could be sure she blacked out.

**Me: Okay I hope this is better, but if not let me know. **

**Masquerade: It's okay, I guess.**

**Me: You guess?! **

**Masquerade: Yeah, so anyway R&amp;R readers.**

**Luna: Yes please do, and goodbye for now**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay sorry peoples, but I am completely redoing chapter one. I will also be redoing the other chapters as well.**

**Masquerade: Ugh… More changes.**

**Me: Yes, I felt that this story could be so much more, and that I could do better as an author.**

**Masquerade: *smirks* Talk about low self-esteem.**

**Me: *glaring, but somehow managing to keep my cool* I don't have low self-esteem so just shut up before I hurt you bad.**

**Leonidas: *thrown into the room by Luna* You to just knock it off. There is no reason for you to fight each other.**

**Luna: *walking in* Leo is right so just stop arguing and get the chapter done already. Brightcloud0915 does not own Bakugan, but she does own me, Dr. Atkins, Drakona, another OC, and that OCs Bakugan. **

**Me: So now without further ado here is…**

**Drakona: *cutting me off* Chapter One. **

**Me: You know sometimes I really hate you guys.**

**[Revised Chapter One]**

* * *

Chapter One

Spectra paced back and forth outside of the door of the dungeon cell N-12 that Dr. Atkins had said Shun and Alice would appear in. So far no one had been transported inside. Spectra suddenly stopped pacing and turned towards the doctor.

"How much longer do I have to wait? You said they would be here," Spectra said irritably. The doctor simply lifted his right arm and look at the wrist-watch that he wore.

"Not much longer my lord. They should be here very shortly," Dr. Atkins said confidently. Spectra shook his head disbelievingly. Two guards walked up immediately after this exchange. Spectra looked at them then at the cell door. He looked towards the stairway right after, and let out a growl of frustration.

"You two, alert us if anyone, most likely a boy and a girl, should appear in that cell," Spectra ordered the guards. The two men saluted, and stood at attention on either side of the door. Spectra smiled slightly before turning and walking away. Dr. Atkins followed him closely. Spectra turned his head to look at the doctor as they walked to, and up the stairway.

"Is there any reason why they shouldn't have appeared by now?" Spectra asked the man walking beside him. Dr. Atkins shook his head.

"Not unless I miscalculated the time of portal travel from Earth to here, but that is very unlikely," the doctor said. The two fell into silence as they continued to travel up the stair case.

Meanwhile back with the guards

A light flashed from within the cell causing the guards to turn around and look in. Two kids were out cold on the floor of the cell. The guard on the right of the door turned to his companion and grinned.

"Go tell King Spectra that the boy and girl have arrived. While you do that I'll take care of the restraints," the guard said to his companion. The other guard nodded, and set off after the king, and the doctor. Once the guard was alone, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. He looked from the boy to the girl. They both had different shades of blond hair. The boy's was golden-blond and spiky, whereas the girl's was honey-blond and tied back in a ponytail. The guard went to the boy first dragging the dead weight over to the left side of the room.

Once there the guard grabbed the chains and shackles a fitted them on the boy's wrist. He made sure that they were tight enough to prevent the boy from slipping out, but loose enough to keep the boy from bloodying his wrists if he tried to slip the manacles off. Once the guard was sure that the boy was completely secure he made his way over to the girl. He grabbed her wrists and took her to the right side of the room.

He repeated the process of shackling the girl as he had the boy. He tightened the girl's a bit more since she had smaller wrists then the boy did. Once he was completely satisfied that neither prisoner could escape he turned and left the room. Once outside he closed the door and went to lock it before he could though the king was standing right next to him.

"Your highness, I didn't think my comrade had reached you so quickly," the guard said, "I assume you wish to see the prisoners."

Spectra nodded and the guard stepped to the side allowing his liege lord to enter the dungeon cell. Spectra looked at the boy and the girl in the cell. Shock and surprise emanated from him in waves. Suddenly hurried footsteps approached from behind him. Dr. Atkins ran up holding a small device in his hand.

"Look doctor it appears that your invention failed," Spectra said. Dr. Atkins flushed, but said nothing for a few minutes.

"No my invention succeeded, but not in the way you wanted. The thing is my machine works with the genetic code of a subject. For example if you wanted me to transport a twin from anywhere at all, the chances are that I would most likely get the wrong twin. That is because the other twin would have a very similar genetic code to the other," Dr. Atkins said flustered, "So by seeing those two in there it would seem that they have similar genetic codes to your targets."

"So your saying that these two are most likely related to Shun and Alice?" Spectra asked, and the doctor nodded.

"Yes which is why I brought this with me it's a device that helps me to find genetic codes, and find matches with other people. However it won't give out names so you'll have to get those yourself," the doctor said walking over to the girl. Spectra eyed them both again. His eyes lingered on the boy. Spectra felt as if he should know that boy, but from where he had no idea. A beeping sound attracted his attention and he looked over at the doctor in annoyance.

"So this girl's genetic code is very similar to that of Shun's my lord," Dr. Atkins said before walking over to the boy. The device beeped again, and Spectra was surprised to see the doctor wearing a shocked expression.

"What's the matter doctor? Could it be that your device couldn't find a match between this boy and Alice?" Spectra asked mockingly. However the doctor remained silent for a long time. Spectra waited for the doctor to explain, but the silence dragged on. Spectra started to become uncomfortable, and began to fidget.

"No my lord Spectra, it is quite the opposite in fact. Rather than not finding any similarity between this boy and Alice I found that he has a genetic code nearly identical to that of the girl in question. It is almost as though they are one person," Dr. Atkins finally said breaking the silence. Spectra looked at the boy again.

_Almost like they're the same person huh. Now why does that remind me of something to do with the Brawlers? Ach… No matter I'll find out sooner or later, and when I do I'll use it against the Brawlers_, Spectra thought to himself. He started to turn around when something sticking out of the boy's pocket caught his eye. He walked over and grabbed the object. Once he inspected it he found that it was like a normal gate card used in Bakugan, and yet he could shake the feeling that it was something more. Spectra pocketed the card and then turned and began to walk out. He motioned for the doctor to follow him out.

"Come doctor we have research to do," Spectra said pleasantly. Dr. Atkins cocked his head questioningly.

"And what pray tell are we researching?" the doctor asked. Spectra gestured at the boy and girl.

"We are going to research their connections to the Brawlers, as well as the significance of this card. You two lock this door, and inform us at once when the prisoners awaken," Spectra said directing the last part at the two guards. They saluted then did what had been asked of them. Spectra and the doctor continued to walk until they came to the stairway. The climbed up about three floors before they turned left and walked into the lab that the doctor had. As soon as they entered they began their research immediately.

* * *

**Me: Yay Chapter One is revised and done. Okay I did not intentionally rhyme, that was a complete accident.**

**Leonidas: *sarcastically* Sure it was.**

**Me: *offended* Are you seriously calling me a liar? Because it is the total truth.**

**Masquerade: *smirking* Oh yeah, sure it is. We really believe you.**

**?: Just stop this pointless arguing. You're giving the both of us migraines. And to think we'll be coming in for our debute soon. **

**Me: I'm sorry, but it can't be helped. He infuriates me, and Leonidas is no better sometimes.**

**Luna: Well it's kind of their job to do so. Anyway are you going to introduce yourselves to us?**

**?: No because you'll meet us soon enough. Anyway before we go please, to all you readers out there, R&amp;R and let Brightcloud0915 know what you think of this. Bye for now.**

**Luna: Wait! Man those to mystery people flew the coop. Who are they anyway.**

**Me: *smirking* Not telling.**

**Luna: Awww… PLEASE tell me!**

**Me: No Luna, your gonna just have to wait to find out like all the readers. *Luna groans, and pleads with me* Nope I won't tell. For one thing because it's not my right to, and for another *grinning evilly* I like watching you suffer.**

**Spectra: *walking in* Man and I thought Masquerade was bad.**

**Masquerade: *glaring at Spectra* Just watch what you say Phantom because I can and will hurt you.**

**Spectra: *laughing* Now I see why Brightcloud0915 likes you. You two are perfect for each other.**

**Me: WHAT?! ARE YOU IMPLYING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE? BECAUSE IF YOU ARE I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM, AND ANOTHER THING GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU, OR MASQUERADE BEATS ME TO IT! *Spectra leaves the room unfazed by my outburst***

**Masquerade: Can I please go hurt him. *I nod***

**Me: Sure, but try not to overdo it we need him for the story unfortunately. *Masquerade leaves the room* Okay while Masquerade tracks down Spectra I guess just read and review, and I'll try to get Spectra back in one piece. *muffled screams are heard* Yeah that's my cue to go and save Spectra. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Yay! First update in forever! Okay here is Chapter Two. This chapter will show what is happening both on New Vestroia and Earth. In this chapter you will meet the mystery person from the author's note last chapter. So hope you enjoy, and please R&amp;R.**

**Luna: Yes please do, and Brightcloud0915 does not own Bakugan nor does she claim to, but she owns me, Drakona, Dr. Atkins, another OC, and that OC's Bakugan.**

**?: So this is the chapter we're being introduced in? Hmph… whatever just do the best you can. *footsteps are heard leaving the room***

**Leonidas: *sweatdrops* Well that was… interesting.**

**Masquerade: *shrugging* If you say so. Anyway please review after you read the chapter.**

**[Revised Chapter Two]**

* * *

Chapter Two

On Earth

'_I wonder why Shun called a meeting of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers? Hmm… guess I have to find out for myself_,' a girl with black hair and green eyes thought to herself as she walked to one of the largest buildings in Wardington City. She wore a red shirt, black pants, fingerless black gloves with open patches on the back of each, and red tennis shoes. It wasn't long before she stood on the street across from the millionaire's house. The girl smiled as she saw the movements of the security cameras. She strode across the street, making herself seem as inconspicuous as she could. Once across she pressed herself against the wall that surrounded the building as a camera turned towards her. Once she was sure that the camera was no longer looking at her she launched herself over the wall.

Dropping down on the other side the girl watched for the tell-tale movements of the cameras. She counted all of the ones she saw move, which gave her a count of about five in her area. One of the cameras on her right moved, and she moved behind it. Once it swiveled back to watch the spot where she had been she moved diagonally to get behind a camera on the left. She continued this pattern until she was close to the building's wall. She looked for a side door, but she couldn't see one. She did however see an air vent about three feet above her. The girl jumped and grabbed onto the grate covering the opening. Then she reached into her pocket, and pulled out the small screwdriver that she always carried with her.

The girl began to unscrew the bolts. She detached three, and left the grate to hang by the last one in the top left corner. That done she pulled herself into the air ducts and crawled through. She continued to move through them as she looked for a floor-level grate. She finally found one after moving through the ventilation system. Once there she situated herself so that she could kick open the grate. She kicked at it causing it to make a clanging noise. The girl winced at the sound, but kept at it. It finally gave way, leaving it banged up.

The girl crawled out of the air ducts, and into the hallway. She started off to her right. Soon she came to a bend in the hall. She peeked around the corner. The girl saw one camera in the middle of the passage. She grimaced as she started forward, her eyes on the camera. The camera suddenly started to swivel towards her. The girl's eyes widened and she dashed underneath it, flattening herself against the wall. Once she was sure that she hadn't been discovered she continued moving down the hall.

She paused for a second to glance around the corner into the next hall. She found to her surprise that there were no cameras in this hall. Then she entered it. Halfway down something caught her eye. It was a staircase to the next floor. The girl grinned in triumph as she ascended the stairs. Near the top she crouched down and peered over the last step. Now the cameras were back. The girl could see at least three.

_Darn you Marukuros and your need for security!_ The girl shouted silently. After composing herself she slipped silently into the second floor hallway. She glanced around for a way to avoid the cameras. Her gaze slid over another vent grate before suddenly jerking back. And as luck would have it, it was right by the stairs. The girl smiled as she grabbed her screwdriver again and took care of the screws, this time taking them all out.

After doing that she laid the grate down on the floor and then slipped inside. As she pulled herself forward she kept an eye out for the next grate. She found it after seven minutes of crawling through dust. She once again kicked it out of its holding and grimaced at the noise it created. She peeked out of the vent and was happy to find no cameras in the immediate vicinity. She did, however, see a few doors close by.

She came to the first on the right and pressed her ear against it. It was silent from whatever room lay behind it. She crossed the hall to the first door on the left. Someone was laughing, but it sounded more muffled than a regular voice would. From that she deduced that it was most likely a T.V. She crossed the hall again, and this time she heard voices, but they were older sounding and the girl judged that they were staff members. She checked three other doors and they were all silent.

She rounded the corner and saw a door next to another flight of stairs. She once again pressed her ear against it and heard snoring. She backed away from it slowly and silently. Then she turned and headed up the stairs. She paused again when she reached the top and peered over the last step. There were two cameras here and no air vent close by.

_Figures I get closer to the top and that's when security starts to get tight,_ the girl sighed. Then she noticed the door directly across from her. She stood slowly and carefully before walking forwards. She pulled out a small black box with wires dangling from it and a clip. Then she crept up on the first cameras blind spot. Once she was underneath it she jumped and clipped the wires onto the camera leaving the box to dangle off to the side.

_Now the footage from that camera will only show an empty hall. Now all I have to worry about is the other camera,_ the girl said to herself. She slowly approached it and let out a small sigh of relief when she entered its blind spot. Then she flattened herself to the wall and moved toward the door. She almost laughed when she reached it without any trouble.

_Ha take that technology,_ the girl said mentally to the cameras. After that she pressed her ear to the door before grinning in triumph once again.

_Yes I found them,_ she said mentally. Then she turned her full attention on the muffled conversation be held behind the door.

"So, Shun why'd you call this meeting again?" Dan's voice sounded.

_Why indeed?_ The girl asked herself.

"Yeah Shun I've been wondering that too," Marucho's voice was unmistakable.

"I can't say just yet. There's still one last person who needs to be here," Shun said. Silence greeted this.

_Hmm, who could possibly be missing? If anyone of the brawlers were to call a meeting I would think they'd all show up immediately. Unless… no he couldn't mean…_ the girl's thought trailed off as the conversation restarted.

"Aren't we all here though Shun?" Marucho asked.

"Yeah you're here, Marucho's here, Dan's here, Julie's here, Alice is here, and I'm here. Who else should be here?" Runo asked the Ventus brawler. There was no answer from Shun, but the girl heard footsteps heading to the door.

"Hey Shun, where're you going?" Dan asked. Again no answer was heard from the Ventus brawler. Then the door knob turned. The girl backed up and tried to seem innocent. Then the door opened and Shun stood there. Once he'd seen her he grinned and stepped out of the door frame. The girl closed her eyes smiled as the brawlers stared at her. When she opened her eyes she took in the room's occupants.

Shun stood by the door watching the staring contest. Marucho was sitting in an arm chair near a large flat screen T.V. Dan sat on the sofa facing the door, while Runo, Julie and Alice sat at the couch facing away from it. All their bakugan sat on the low table between both couches.

"So, just who is this Shun?" Runo asked narrowing her eyes slightly at the girl. Gazing back calmly the girl said nothing.

"Her name's Cinder Chase. She's a friend of Luna's," the Ventus brawler replied as he gestured to the dark haired girl. Cinder waved before walking farther into the room.

"Okay so she's Luna's friend, but why's she here," Julie asked before a look a realization crossed her face, "Could it be that you were waiting for her to show up?"

"Yeah I was," was all the Ventus brawler would say. Julie looked at the dark haired girl who was now leaning against the wall.

"Well, now that that's out of the way why don't you spill it Shun," Dan said. Shun glanced at his friend before closing the door.

"Now I normally wouldn't worry, but Luna didn't come home last night and she's still not back," Shun said. The room was filled with silence before Runo spoke up.

"You don't think that she was kidnapped do you?" the blunette asked. Julie gasped.

"I bet she was, but who would do such a thing?" the Australian asked.

"Well if Masquerade were still around I'd say he did it," Runo growled. Cinder saw Alice's expression darken at the mention of Masquerade's name. The Russian girl's hands were clenched tightly on her lap.

"Speculating will get us nowhere," Marucho said as he stood from where he'd been sitting.

"Is something the matter Alice?" a voice asked. Everyone turned to look at Cinder who shook her head and held up her hands. Then her eyes widened as she remembered what she had brought with her. Reaching into her pants pocket she pulled out a red, white, and yellow sphere. After doing that she crossed the room until she stood by the table the bakugan were sitting on. Once there she set down the sphere she was holding allowing it to pop open.

The sphere now resembled Hydranoid's first form. Dan inspected it closely.

"Hey is that a Pyrus Hydranoid?" the pyrus brawler asked. The bakugan in question turned to look at him.

"I would hope not after all I am a girl. The name's Firina, Pyrus Firina. Now Alice is something troubling you?" the bakugan turned Alice as it asked the question. The Russian looked at the others guiltily.

"Well… I'm sorry, but I really felt I needed to keep this secret," Alice said looking down.

Dan looked at the red head curiously before looking at Shun who shrugged. Runo exchanged a glace with Julie. Cinder kept her gaze on Alice trying to figure out what the other girl could be hiding.

"Keep what a secret? What are you talking about Alice?" Marucho asked.

"Well, what if I were to tell you that Masquerade isn't gone? But also that he and I are no longer one person" Alice asked.

"You mean that creep's still hanging around?" Runo blurted, "Then he must have taken Luna!"

Alice's brown eyes widened.

"No he's not like that anymore!" the Russian girl shouted.

"How do you know this?" Drago asked. Alice looked guiltily at the floor.

"I've been visiting him and well he's different than what he used to be," Alice said quietly.

"That's good enough for me," Dan said suddenly, "After all he did help us when we went to Vestroia to stop Naga after all."

"How can you defend him Dan? Did you forget that he was the one who sent you to the Doom Dimension?" Runo asked hotly.

"I'm with Runo on this Dan," Shun said, "Just because he helped us in Vestroia and Alice has visited him multiple times it's just her word against his past and that's not much."

Alice was downcast. Cinder glanced at her bakugan and sighed.

"That's not all there is to it is it Alice?" Firina asked. Alice glanced at the Pyrus bakugan before nodding.

"Yeah," Alice said, "See I went to see Masquerade yesterday, but he wasn't there."

"That proves it. Masquerade kidnapped Luna!" Julie declared.

"We don't know that for sure. It could just be a coincidence that they both disappeared. I am curious as to how Masquerade can exist without you as a host," Marucho spoke up his eyes filled with curiosity.

"I'm really not sure how that happened. One day he was just gone from my mind, and the next he showed up at the house," Alice said. Marucho looked even more curious than he had before.

"Well sitting here will get us nowhere. But how exactly will we find them?" Dan asked.

"I think I have a solution, but I need to know whether either of them had something that we'll be able to track," Marucho said confidently. The youngest brawler then looked pointedly at Shun and Alice.

"Well, Masquerade had the DT, but how will that help?" the Russian asked. Marucho didn't answer, instead the Aquos brawler turned to Shun.

"I think Luna had her cell phone with her," the Ventus brawler said.

"Okay now all I have to do is go to the computer room and I should be able to find them using the electronic frequency generated by both the DT and Luna's cell phone," Marucho said as he walked over to the table and grabbed Elfin, his new partner Bakugan. Then he turned and headed for the door. Shun and Alice quickly grabbed their bakugan and followed Marucho out the door. Runo and Julie followed just ask quickly after they had grabbed their bakugan as well.

Cinder made to follow, but a hand on her shoulder prevented her from doing that. She glanced behind her and found that it was Dan, although it wasn't surprising seeing as they we're the last people in the room. Dan was holding a red, white, and yellow sphere out to her. Cinder grinned sheepishly before grabbing her bakugan from the Pyrus brawler.

"Uh can I ask you something?" Dan asked as they made their way to the door. Cinder placed Firina on her shoulder. Then the dark haired girl shot a sideways glance at her companion before nodding.

"Okay then, so, uh why don't you talk? Is it because you can't or what?" Dan asked. Cinder laughed at his lack of tact.

"She can, but she prefers not to waste her time with pointless words. She figures that they don't get you places like actions do," Firina piped from her shoulder perch.

"Is that so?" Dan asked. Cinder nodded though she didn't look at Dan as she did.

"Well for what it's worth I kinda feel the same way sometimes. I mean I was ready to get going, but I figured I should hear what everyone had to say," Dan said. Then a strange look crossed the brawlers face.

"DANIEL GET BACK HERE! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT?!" Drago's voice echoed from behind then.

"Aw man how could I forget Drago like that?" Dan asked himself before heading back to the room they had all exited. Cinder shook her head in amusement as the Pyrus brawler went to retrieve his partner.

On New Vestroia

Luna groaned as she came to. She brought her hand up to the side of her head. A clanking sound met her ears, but she ignored it. As she rubbed her temple something cold touched her neck, and she heard the clanking sound again. She turned her head and started in surprise.

_Chains? Wh-why am I in chains? What happened?_ The Haos brawler asked herself. A groan caught her attention and made her look to the left side of the room. She saw a boy with spiky blond hair and remembered seeing him when she had traveled through the portal. Luna tried to move closer but the chains prevented her from doing so. Luna heard footsteps retreating from the door, and she whipped her head towards the noise.

When she looked back towards the boy she found that he had changed positions, and was reclining against the wall. However, she still couldn't see his face because it was wreathed in shadows cast by a small torch.

"Where is this?" the boy spoke up. Luna thought she should recognize his voice, but she couldn't place it.

"Couldn't tell ya. This is all new to me," the Haos brawler said. Suddenly the door was thrown open.

"Ah good you're both awake," another boy with blond hair said as he walked into the room. His choice of clothes puzzled Luna, especially the feathers along his red coat's collar and waistline.

"Uh… where exactly are we?" she asked. The boy turned his gaze to her before smiling. Luna gulped, nearly flinching when she saw the mask and its mechanical blue eye.

"All will be revealed in good time. Now on to business," the red clad boy said. Luna glanced at the other boy in the shadowed left corner.

"What do you mean by _business_?" the shadowed blond asked emphasizing business. The boy in red laughed.

"Straight to the point I see," the boy said, "I just need an answer to one simple question."

"And what might this question be?" Luna asked warily. The masked blond regarded the Haos brawler intently.

"Just, who are you?" he asked.

"And what makes you think we'll just hand over our names like that. We don't even know who you are," the boy in the corner said.

"I don't think I know you will," the masked blond said smirking. He motioned for someone to come in. Luna gazed at the gray haired man that walked in. He looked at the shadowed boy, and then at the Haos brawler.

"My lord who do you want to _talk _to first?" Luna shuddered at the word talk. It didn't seem like he actually wanted to talk. The masked boy glanced over at the man before gesturing to the other blond boy. The man went to the door and said something to someone standing outside. The door was opened a third time and two burly men walked in. They went to the boy and one unchained him, while the other pinioned his arms behind his back. The one holding his arms marched him forward.

As he stepped into the light Luna found she could not see his face because of the mask-like visor he wore. Her breath caught in her throat.

"How are you alive?" Luna asked incredulously. The boy with the visor looked at her.

"That's a very good question, however, I have no answer," the boy said. The boy in red looked between the two.

"So you know each other then?" he asked.

"Well, I know him, but he shouldn't know me," Luna said. The boy in red motioned the gray haired man, the other blond boy, and the guards out. The four left the room, while the masked blond remained behind. Luna was uncomfortable with the silence. The masked boy looked at her intently.

"So who is he?" the masked boy asked. Luna blinked in curiosity.

"Why should I tell you?" Luna asked. The boy smiled coldly at her. Luna gulped.

"You know I was hoping you'd ask that," something about the tone of his voice made Luna shiver, "Let's just say if you don't give to me there are other ways for me to find it. Well what's your answer now?"

"It's not my place to give it to you. If he doesn't want to volunteer it willingly than what right do I have to give it to you?" Luna asked hotly while glaring at the boy though her inner voice tried to convince her to reveal his identity. The boy sighed before walking to the door.

"Tell the doctor to start his interrogation," the boy said to someone outside.

"Of course sir," a man's voice said. Luna heard footsteps receding. The boy walked back over to her.

"I'll have your cell mates name soon enough, but while we wait why don't you give me yours?" the boy said.

"And if I refuse to, what then?" Luna asked.

"Then the doctor will see you after he's finished with your friend," the masked boy said. Luna considered the boys words.

_How bad could a doctor be? Well I suppose he could be very bad, but still…_ Luna's thoughts trailed off. She looked at the masked blond before her.

"I think that's something I'd like to keep to myself," Luna said.

"I was afraid you'd feel that way," the boy said. The boy leaned towards the Haos brawler, who refused to back down. Suddenly a gloved hand connected with her face. Her head snapped to the right. Blood trickled from her mouth.

"I'm usually very patient, but you are pushing me to my limits girl. Now I will have your name," the boy in red growled. Luna gazed back at him ignoring the blood running down her face. The door was opened and the gray haired man from earlier stepped in. Two guards dragged in the other masked boy. However, he looked worse for wear. His white trench coat was torn and bloodied. His mask was cracked on the left side, while on the right it was missing the bottom half of the lens though it still hid his eyes. There was a small cut on his left cheek that was bleeding.

"So doctor did you get the information that I wanted," the boy asked. The doctor nodded.

"Of course sir. His name is Masquerade. Do you need my assistance with the girl?" the man asked. The boy shook his head.

"I don't think that will be necessary," the boy in red said. The doctor bowed, and motioned for the guards to put Masquerade back in chains.

"Now do you want to end up like him or are you willing to give me your name now," the masked boy asked. Luna swallowed, and glared at the floor before muttering something.

"What was that?" the boy said with a smirk.

"My name is Luna you monster," Luna spat. The boy looked at his prisoners in triumph before walking towards the door.

"Now see that wasn't so hard no was it?" he asked before leaving the cell. His footsteps grew dim as he strode away from the cell. Luna looked over at Masquerade.

"You look wonderful," Luna said sarcastically to the Dakus Brawler. Masquerade laughed bitterly.

"I have that doctor's goons to thank for that," the masked blond said, "I don't plan on sticking around for the next treatment though."

"And just how do you plan on getting out of here? There are no windows, and only one door," Luna said.

"I don't plan on using conventional methods. I still have the DT," Masquerade said as he reached into a pocket on his coat, "Hmph they must have taken it from me. At least I still have my Bakugan."

Luna's eyes widened as she remembered her own. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the white, yellow, and purple sphere.

"Leo are you okay?" the Bakugan nodded to answer his brawlers question.

"Of course I am Luna. We have other things to worry about at the moment.

"Yeah like how to get out of here," Luna said.

_I think I have a plan but can I really trust Masquerade? I shouldn't after all he's never done anything good. Well he did help Dan and the others in Vestroia… augh this isn't helping at all. But if my plan is to work I'll have to put it into action sometime,_ Luna argued mentally with herself while glancing at the Darkus Brawler.

...

Hey, Luna here. So I have a plan to get out of this cell, but it involves trusting Masquerade. If he pulls through then we'll just have to worry about guards, but even that won't stop me from getting out of here and heading home. Fingers crossed that this will work right Leonidas? Bakugan Brawl! Time to perform a Houdini escape.

* * *

**Me: Okay so there's the rewrite of Chapter Two.**

**Masquerade: Curse them for taking the DT from me.**

**Luna: I wonder if my plan will work.**

**Firina: Still children the whole lot of them.**

**Me: Well since their off in their own little worlds then I ask that you all R&amp;R. See ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Here's Chapter Three's rewrite.**

**Masquerade: It's about time that you got back to this.**

**Me: Hey I've been busy. School is murder and then Christmas happened. I'm not complaining about Christmas though. It's actually my favorite holiday.**

**Luna: Knock it off, and get on with it.**

**Me: Okay, okay. So I don't own Bakugan, but I do own Luna, Cinder, Dr. Atkins, Drakona, and Firina as well as their abilities. I also own all of Leonidas's abilities except for Alpha Blaster. Now onto Chapter Three.**

**[Revised Chapter Three]**

* * *

Chapter Three

Luna looked at the door, and then looked at Leonidas.

"Leo I want you to see if there are any guards outside of the door," Luna said in a hushed voice.

"Okay I'll go check," Leonidas said also in a quiet voice. The Haos Bakugan floated over to the door and looked into the hall. There were two guards, one on either side of the door. Leonidas floated back over to his brawler.

"So?" Luna questioned. If Leonidas could have given her an impatient look he would have.

"There are two guards. Why'd you want to know?" Leonidas asked. Luna glanced at the door before replying.

"Because I have a plan, but it wouldn't do for and unwanted audience to overhear me," Luna said softly, "Okay now I know you're not going to like this, but we're gonna have to work with Masquerade."

Leonidas growled, "Luna he can't be trusted. What makes you think he'll even agree to any plan you come up with?"

"Because he'll want to get out of here as much as I do. After all he won't want to see the doctor again," Luna said reasonably.

"I suppose you're right as usual," Leonidas sighed, "So what's your plan?"

"You'll have to take it over to him. Okay so he'll have to act dead or dying. I'm assuming that the guards will remove him from the room, so as soon as they do he'll have to act fast. It's this next part that I'm worried about. After getting away from the guards and hopefully knocking them out he'll have to grab the key that unlocks this door, and get me out. But of course nothing would stop him from just leaving me here. Then we'll leave this place, and probably split up," Luna said in a hurried tone. Leonidas nodded.

"This could work if Masquerade cooperates," the Haos Bakugan said. Then he made his way to the Darkus Brawler.

"What do you want?" Masquerade asked the Bakugan, "Are you here to gloat?"

"Though it is tempting the answer is no. My brawler has a proposition for you," Leonidas said. Masquerade looked at the Haos Bakugan curiously.

"Alright I'm listening," Masquerade said. Leonidas quickly relayed the idea to the Darkus Brawler.

"So are you going to go along with this or not?" Leonidas asked.

"I'm game," Masquerade replied. Leonidas huffed before returning to Luna.

"So?" Luna prompted.

"He agreed to go with your plan. I just hope you know what you're doing Luna," the Haos Bakugan said.

"So do I Leo, so do I," Luna said. She looked at Masquerade and nodded. The Darkus Brawler returned the gesture. Luna took a deep breath before turning her gaze to the door.

"Guards, guards!" Luna called in a frightened tone. One of the guards looked into the cell. His gaze was cold.

"What do you want brat?" Luna fought against the urge to retaliate.

"I-it's this Masquerade kid. I think he might be dying," Luna said adding a quaver to her voice. The guard looked at his companion.

"Just what we need a dying prisoner. I'll come take a look," the guard said unlocking the door. After he'd opened it he entered the room and walked over to the masked blond. He inspected Masquerade for a few minutes before turning to the door.

"Contact the doctor the boy's almost gone," the guard said to his companion. The other made to take off up a flight of stairs.

"You idiot that will take too long. Contact him on you gauntlet communication device," the guard in the cell growled.

_Gauntlet?_ Luna asked in her mind. She looked at the guard outside of the cell. On his right wrist and part of his lower arm there was a white and purple device. The guard in the cell had a white and yellow device on his left wrist and part of his lower arm. The guard outside was saying something into his. He nodded, and then lowered his arm.

"The doctor says he'll meet us in the lab," the guard with the white and purple device said. The guard in the cell nodded before unchaining Masquerade.

_Masquerade's a pretty good actor I'll give him that,_ Luna thought. The guard dragged Masquerade out of the cell before locking the door. As he heard the lock click Masquerade shot up and punched one of the guards' jaws. Then he dropped down as the other tried to land a hit on his torso. As he neared the ground Masquerade put more weight on his hands and then swept the guards' legs out from under them. They both fell to the ground. The one with the white and purple device hit his head on the ground with a sickening crunch. The light left his eyes as he fell into unconsciousness. The other got back to his feet and turned to the masked blond.

"You little…" the guard started but then fell to the ground after Masquerade gave him a blow to the head.

"Hmph they weren't even a challenge," the Darkus Brawler said. He grabbed the key from the guard with the white and yellow device. Then he unlocked the cell door and opened it. He stepped into the cell and crossed over the Luna. Once there he unchained the Haos Brawler.

"Nice work," Luna said as she stood. She stepped forward and was pleased to find that her legs weren't asleep. She exited the cell and was closely followed by Masquerade. She glanced at the guards before taking the white and yellow device from the one closest to her. She examined it and was surprised that there was no tracking device on it. Masquerade had grabbed the other one and strapped it to his arm. Luna followed his example before heading up the stairs.

At the top Luna paused and crouched down as she peered over the top. There was no one in sight causing a grin to spread across her face. She stepped forward and headed to the right. Footsteps from behind her reminded her that she was being followed by Masquerade still. They were passing an opening that probably led to a balcony when Luna heard footsteps heading towards them. She felt a hand grab her wrist, and one cover her mouth as she was pulled outside. She struggled but soon stopped when she realized it was Masquerade. A company of guards passed them. Luna let out a silent sigh of relief as their footsteps faded into the distance.

"I suppose I should thank you. So, uh… thanks," Luna said. She went to the edge of the balcony and looked over the edge. As she did she found that it wasn't very high, but still too high to jump directly to the ground below. However Luna began to think that if she could slide down the wall for a ways then she could push off and avoid breaking any bones.

"What are you doing? This is no time to be taking in the scenery," Masquerade said. Luna glanced at the Darkus brawler before grinning slyly. Then she jumped towards the wall and slid down. The masked blond shook his head before leaping over the edge and following her. Luna pushed off the wall before landing on her heels on the ground. She grimaced as pain lanced up her right leg. Masquerade landed perfectly before looking at the Haos brawler.

Suddenly an earsplitting shriek sounded from above them. It didn't take rocket science to figure out that it was an alarm. Without waiting for any guards to show up the two former prisoners dashed off. Luna winced every time her foot hit the ground. She glanced behind her and saw a castle.

"Whoa…" Luna gasped before turning her attention back to where she was going. They crested a hill that was in front of them and turned to look back. Luna was pleased to see that they had made good progress, and were far away from their prison.

"So what now?" Masquerade asked. Luna shrugged.

"Don't know and don't care so long as I can get further away from that wretched castle," the Haos Brawler said. She then turned away from the castle and started downhill. She was almost there when her leg decided to give out. It buckled underneath her as the adrenaline rush faded. She collapsed and lay on the ground.

"Luna are you okay?" Leonidas asked in concern.

"I'm fine Leo I just hurt my leg," Luna replied, "It's not broken so don't worry."

"I'll worry if I feel like it. That little stunt of yours was what caused this. If Shun were here he'd give us both a talking to, and I know that you'd hate that," the Haos Bakugan said. Luna grimaced at the thought of her cousin lecturing her.

"Still it got us out of the castle didn't it?" Luna asked.

"I suppose it did, but that's still no excuse for being reckless. Now on your feet we have to keep moving," Leonidas said. Luna tried to push herself to her feet, but failed.

"Leo I don't think I'll be able to move," Luna said in a low tone. The Haos Bakugan seemed to pale at these words.

"But the guards… they'll capture you again. If they do that what'll I tell Shun?" Leonidas wailed. Footsteps approached from the top of the hill.

"I wouldn't worry about the guards," Masquerade said as he stopped and sat down next to Luna, "I watched them for a while, and they're still searching for us near the castle."

"Why pray tell are you still here?" Leonidas asked the Darkus Brawler.

"I just felt like sticking around, plus neither your brawler or I know where we are. I'm also assuming that those guards aren't the only muscle that boy employs," Masquerade said.

"So you're going for that safety in numbers bit," Luna commented. Masquerade gave a small laugh.

"Only for the time being. Now why don't we get going," the masked blond said as he stood up. He held out his hand for Haos brawler. Luna grasped it and Masquerade hauled her to her feet. Luna grimaced as she put weight on her right foot. They started forward with Masquerade in the lead and Luna limping behind him.

"Luna are you sure you can do this on your own?" Leonidas asked. Luna nodded.

"Of course I am. I won't let this injury control me," the Haos brawler growled. The Haos Bakugan sighed, but said nothing. Masquerade glanced over his shoulder at the blond girl before sighing and stopping. Luna looked at him as she stopped beside him.

"Why'd you stop?" Luna asked leaning heavily on her left leg.

"At the pace we're traveling we won't get much farther," the Darkus brawler said. Luna opened her mouth to retort, but Leonidas stopped her.

"Luna as much as I hate to admit this, he has a point. You're doing yourself more harm than good. And by trying to do this on your own you are endangering everyone else," Leonidas said to his brawler. Luna looked away, glaring at the ground. The Haos brawler shook with barely contained anger. Then she sighed.

"You're right Leo. I've been selfish. I still don't want any help, but I'm forced to accept any that I'm given now," Luna said in a dejected tone. Leonidas floated to his brawler's shoulder.

"Just because you need help doesn't make you weak, or anything less than what you are," the Haos Bakugan consoled the blond girl. Then he went over to Masquerade.

"I don't want to ask you for any more help, but circumstances force me to. You'll need to carry Luna so that she doesn't aggravate her injury any further," Leonidas said.

"I kinda figured that," Masquerade said. He had Luna get on his back and once she had they started off again.

Meanwhile at the castle

The blond boy in red sat in his throne, as the two guards Masquerade had beat up explained what had happened.

_Hmm… it was ingenious seeing as how the good doctor sometimes gets carried away. However, now I am forced to send the Vexos after them, _the boy thought to himself.

"I'm very disappointed in the two of you. However, you'll have a chance to redeem yourselves later. Now summon the Vexos and get out of my sight," the boy said coldly to them. They bowed and left the room.

"You were too soft with them Spectra," a male voice said off to his right. The boy turned his head to look at a red, and black sphere. It popped open to reveal a dragon-like Bakugan with a silver horn that jutted out over its nose. It had brown markings around its eyes which were red.

"Perhaps Helios, perhaps. But only time will tell," the boy said. Then five individuals entered the room and bowed before him.

"You called for us your highness," a girl with blue hair and blue eyes asked. She wore a blue and white shirt, white pants, white boots with a purple stone on top of them. She also wore a blue and black cape with cream colored fringes.

"Indeed Mylene. There's a bit of a problem that needs taking care of," Spectra said.

"Just what are we supposed to do about it?" a short boy with pink hair and greenish blue eyes asked. He wore a green and white shirt, creamy white pants, black fingerless gloves, black boots, and a black and white cape that had creamy fur along its edges.

"Be quiet Lync, I'm sure Master Spectra was going to tell us," a boy with long light blue hair and green eyes said. He wore a orange and black shirt, black pants, black fingerless gloves, black boots, and a orange and black cape.

"So says Spectra's little lap dog. Haha," a boy with gravity defying white hair and red eyes said. He wore a purple and black shirt, black pants, white boots, and a purple and black cape. His nails were long, sharpened to points, and painted red.

"Why you…" the boy with light blue hair started.

"Shadow, Gus cease this pointless argument. After all some of our _guests_ have decided to leave early without permission," Spectra said. The Vexos looked between one another.

"Since when have we had guests Master Spectra?" Gus asked.

"Since cell N-12 became occupied Gus. I would like for you to find them before they get hurt. After all the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance is out there," Spectra said.

"Rest assured your majesty that we will find them and bring them back," Mylene pledged. The Vexos then bowed before turning and leaving the throne room. Spectra watched them leave with a small smile.

_Soon they'll be back, and then I'll use them against the Brawlers should they come to rescue them, _Spectra said silently to himself. Helios looked at his brawler before turning back into a sphere and falling into Spectra's hand.

"Run all you like because you can't hide," the masked blond said.

…

So we've managed to escape, but I was injured. Now I have to rely on Masquerade once again, and I'm irked by it. Not only that but a guy shows up and challenges me to a brawl. But just as I was about to accept his challenge a friend of his decided to butt in and I was forced to team up with Masquerade. Just who are they and do they work for the other masked blond. Find out next time. Bakugan Brawl! Don't mess with me punks!

* * *

**Me: Done and done. Now maybe you can stop criticizing me.**

**Masquerade: I don't think that I will.**

**Me: Oh you're so infuriating.**

**Luna: You're both infuriating, now put a sock in it!**

**Me: *grumbling* Fine but you owe me. Reader please R&amp;R. I'll see you all for Chapter Four. Bye!**


End file.
